olympus_academy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Acceptance:Students/Alice Gray
Name: Alice Gray Age: 18/University Student Species: Demigod God/Titan: Iris Appearance: Personality: Alice is a wild child with a very large rebellious streak. If someone says the sky is blue she says it’s green. Se can be very moody, and sometimes violent. She has a milder version of bipolar, meaning her mood can change very quickly. She often talks to herself, mumbling under her breath. People consider her crazy She considers herself perfectly insane. She also tends to do well under pressure, thinking straight through the problems and keep a level head. She hates people, mainly boys, because she thinks them to be gross. History: Casey Grey was a journalist, and an architect. He studied Greek mythology for a living and wrote articles about his findings. He loved learning about the gods, but he had his favorites. His favorite goddess was Iris. The way she controlled the rainbows, so the stories told, was beautiful. The stories also depicted her as a beautiful goddess, rivaling Aphrodite herself. He wish he could meet her. While he was in Greece, he was to give a speech to a local University about his work. He told of the Gods, and the importance they had in the Ancient Greek people's life style. He focused on a few Gods, but only one Goddess, Iris. Naturally, the praise caught her attention, and she curiously went down to study him. He did a total of three lectures, each one focusing on a different topic, one included the Greek architecture. When he was finished over the three days, a woman walked up to him, and started up a conversation with him about his lectures. He asked her out for coffee, and she told him her name was Rose. After a month, they started dating. One thing led to another and eventually Rose was pregnant. Four months later, Alice was born, premature. A week later, "Rose" left without a word. The only thing she left behind, was a little rainbow necklace for Alice. As Alice grew up, Casey was very protective of Alice. He was devastated when "Rose" left, and held tight to Alice. He loved Rose, and Alice was the only thing he had left. As Alice grew up, Casey restricted what Alice did, thinking he was protecting her. She was to get straight A's, and expected to be a perfect girl. She was never allowed to go out with friends, go to sleep overs, or to birthday parties. Casey said it was because he didn't trust the parents, or friends, or the area they were in. So Alice was cast out of groups of friends as she grew older. When she was in about 7th grade, she was attacked by two harpies. She was passing one of the old classrooms in her school, when she heard a strange noise. Weren't empty classrooms supposed to be silent? It sounded like the fluttering of big, large wings. Curious, she peaked into the classroom. Immediately shrieks pierced her ears. She saw a mixture of winged women, and two teachers. She blinked in shock, then they saw her. They screamed and they flew at Alice. Alice blinked in shock, turned, and bolted. She ran through the halls of her school. Students and teachers looked out into the halls, but only saw Alice running. They didn't notice the winged women, known as Harpies. The Harpies continued to follow Alice, screeching and running into the walls when Alice turned. Alice knew her way around her school. She had made a point to discover everything about it, just in case. She was a little rebellious when she wasn't around her uptight, protective dad. I should be panicking right now. She thought. Without thinking, she led them to the gym. There was no one in it. She burst through the doors, the harpies following her. When they made it into the open, they dive bombed Alice, scratching her with their claws. One scratch tore off her necklace. She never took it off, even when she showered. It seemed to grow with her, but she hadn't thought much of it. When her necklace came off, it turned into a full sized celestial bronze spear. Without thinking she picked it up and held it out in front of her. The harpies went to attack her again, swooping down. She crouched and as one missed her head, she thrust up with the spear, piercing one through the heart, turning it to dust. The other one shrieked and hovered away from her, seeing her sister killed so easily. She hovered for a moment and then went after Alice again, this time claws first. Alice dove to the side, narrowly missing the claws against her skin, but they didn't miss her hair. She cried out as some of her hair was ripped from her head. She rolled up right and onto her feet. She shook her head to get rid of the pain and focused on the last harpy. She focused hard on the beast-like woman and through her spear hard, all on instinct. At the same time colorful light came from her hand, also burning the harpy. The spear drove straight the harpy, as the light hit the harpy, turning it to dust. As the spear dropped, it turned back into a necklace. Alice crawled over to it, and slipped it back over her neck just as the doors to the gym burst open. It took a few hours to calm the school, and her dad. She decided to tell them that she was being attacked by two large birds, when they suddenly they flew out the back doors of the gym. At first everyone was skeptical about it, but then they accepted it, not knowing what else to think. After the bird attacking incident, her dad grew even more protective if her. He took her out of school and started homeschooling her himself. Alice hated it. She never really got to leave the house, and when she did it was to see his family, or to go shopping of some sort. During those two years she was attacked twice. The first time she ran away and the monster couldn't follow her, and the second time she killed the cyclops. Her dad grew furious, as she had snuck out of the house. He didn't know about the attacks, and she never told him, she didn't want to sound crazy. After the second attack, she packed her bags and left, passport, all of the money she had earned or been given, and some cloths. She was gone before dawn crept into the sky. She lived on the streets of Greece, hiding from her dad. She lived in and out of shelters and off the streets, doing whatever she could to survive. Her dad tried to send out search parties for her, but she avoided them by moving from city to city, stealing money to change her hair color and appearance. During that time she learned how to fight, as she was attacked by a monster every 6 months or so. She managed to escape into crowds or outright killing them. The crowds, she found, happened to be helpful when being followed by something that was very slow, or didn't like loud noises. Eventually, after three years, she had a dream, showing a a rainbow from Greece to a school in Austria. A voice also spoke to her, telling her that she would be found and taken there. True to the voices word, a nymph by the name of Aislin found her and took her to Olympus Academy where she is trying to get caught up on her school work, and breathing a sigh of relief that monsters can't attack her. Weapon: Celestial bronze spear Comments Category:Ultra-Violet-Flare Category:Student Accepted